1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system, an information terminal, a display device, and a recording medium which are adapted to display content data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method in which image data is supplied from an information terminal to a display device to display an image on the display device according to the image data is known. In this method, display setting values which were adjusted in advance on the display device for ordinary setting items are set up to display settings of the display device. In recent years, some proposals for eliminating the labor to adjust the display setting values of the display device in advance have been made.
One of the proposals according to the related art is a display control method in which display setting information to specify desired setting conditions associated with the image displaying is transmitted from the image-data supplying information terminal to the display device, and the display device is set up based on the received display setting information from the information terminal. For example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-003327.
However, in the above-described method, ordinary setting values associated with display luminance and color mode of the display device are simply set up based on the received display setting information. Therefore, when playing back content data including two or more images on the display device, it is difficult to set playback control information associated with the playback of the content data, such as the sequence of playback of the images or the playback time of the images, to the display device.